Talk:Twitcher
New Picture Hey guys. just noticed that we don't have any pictures in the gallery of the Twitcher. just to let you guys know I got the one I just uploaded from visualwalkthroughs.com. thanks to the guys at VW for the awesome pic. DisMEMBAH 15:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Death Scene And interesting thing that unlike most necromorphs which violently tore Isaac to pieces. Twitcher slice Isaac with samurai style. Its attack was lighting speed and hard to be notice. Isaac doesn't know what happen. His end is that after the Twitcher killed him, he look like he still remained standing but finally fall down in three pieces. Apparently that the Twitcher is skill at slicing compare to other necromorphs, as Issac bodies had hardly any blood spirt out or bits flying out. Pretty nasty. After that, the Twitcher will look at you(I meant the player) it look kinda proud before speeds away.(Willy Chong in Dead Space 19:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) I prefer this if Isaac have to "die" cause it is less gory and ends quickly without witnessing the fallen bits. :Anyone notice that the top of their head is gone and they have no brain?Despite this the're still fast and smart enough to dodge everything i throw at them,except gas canisters. |M471/952G 10:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Did Twitchers appear in Dead Space Extraction? No... Why they fast? i was wondering if the soldiers aboard the usm valor had stasis modules imaplanted into thier armor, why are these things so fast? shouldnt these spazz's be super slow? also although i never realy tried to do this and since my experience on the valor was short(i was making terrible purchasing options at the store) i dont know if you kill them this way but shoot thier legs off it slows em down alot. although i was toying around with infectors and corpses...i shot off the bodys head and both legs to see what i would get... the thing was a headless dragging twicher that was very slow. but mostly shuoldnt these twichers be slow? Specialist alpha 19:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :They're super fast because of whatever buggering-up effect all the mutation and merging with armour impart upon the Stasis Module. Necromorphs just screw about with any and everything in their wake. SteveZombie 19:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) agreed. the recombination reverse-engineered the stasis module. DisMEMBAH 18:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the stasis is out of control and is slowing everything other than the twitcher itself and other twitchers. Monkeyfuzz123 02:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Monkeyfuzz123 Not in Dead Space 2? I think Twitchers might in fact be in DS2, just not as we know them. Anyone notice how fucking fast the necromorph is that comes at you when you first get the stasis module? And the security guards in the last few chapters seem to move faster than an Enhanced Slasher. But maybe that's just me. Shotgunmaniac 09:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, dude, Twitchers aren't in Dead Space 2. Certain slasher variants are just faster than others. Besides, if Twitchers were in the game, you'd know, because they…well…twitch. Razr459 15:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Yeah, they twitch....When they're not trying to slash your head off. :What that necromorph that comes to you after you get the stasis module a twitcher? 'Cause it had an engineering suit on. - :Shotgunmaniac has a point i think that that necro in the the beginning was a twitcher. and why wouldnt it be ulikely for their to be diffrent varients of twitches because it sounds reasonable.NecroMatt 23:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :no it wasnt a twitcher, just a really angry slasher-it diddnt twitch at all-it was a charging slasher-i was stuck at that point for a while because of that dude. :just to make things clear the necromorph that runs at u after u get stasis is not a twitcher.DeadSpaceMaster (talk) 00:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Potential Twitchers in Severed? Three screen shots from Severed were revealed in the 5th Q&A with Steve video. In one of them is an odd Necromorph in Security gear but it only has one clawed arm and relatively still humanoid. I don't remember any Necromorph like this in DS2. Maybe this is a Twitcher? Since it has a helmet on you can't really tell if it has the twitchers head features. Though up close thorugh a hole in the face plate iit seems to have some of the facial features of a Puker. It's quite possible they decided to hold back some necromorph's for the PDLC. Screen: http://helldescent.com/wp-content/uploads//Dead-Space-Salvage-02.png Emonegarand 03:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Those are twitchers, they are so fast that they even dodge plasma fire! :Only one is shown. It's too damn slow = Fail twitcher. Interesting (sub-)boss concept though. 18:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) good strategy these things scared the hellout of me when i first seen them(the whole game scares the hell out of me). when i seen how fast these things were i paniced but i composed myself and formulated a plan and i made a good startegy for them. ironicly for marines they suck at melee u can easily abuse the melee hits on them by sitting in a doorway and keep hitting the melle button . after a while the neckromorphs will try but ur mellee hits will kill them may take a while though. Severed (in two)? Can we get a video of the death scene in Severed? It's just kind of bugging me now. Also, can we get a picture that isn't concept art? Surely there would be plenty of great photo oppotunities when it isn't RUNNING LIKE A GODDAMNED COUGAR! Captain tweed 01:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thats wierd why they don,t have them in ds2 is it because they don,t have military troops or its because they are hard to kill the thing is it said that they have stasis in their freakin bodies and that they move really fast yeah right slashers move fats to the guy or the people who took them out should of just left them to be in ds2 that suck The probable reason behind their speed If you think about it, when you use the statis field on someone although from your point of view their actions have slowed down, from their point of view your actions suddenly speeded up... And on the case of the twitchers, their statis field slows down EVERYTHING!!! with respect to themselves thus makeing them look very fast from the observers point of view... I think this seems to be the reasonable cause behind their speed and I would like the text changed accordingly if you find this reasonable. It is not very logical to suggest that the statis fields effect is ambiguously reversed AND acting on the user (two things that aren't supposed to happen) insted of saying the statis field is doing what it's supposed to be doing but dispersing the statis field all around the user rather than focusing it on a specific obect... And when you thing about it the statis is not as strong as it is when issac uses it on a target (the twitchers don't move THAT FAST relative to issac compared to the relative speed difference when issac uses stasis on a creature) which can be explaned the strength of the statis field being diluted by it being dispersed to the whole surrounding... :I think that has been established in Dead Space when the player first encounter the Twitcher..— subtank (7alk) 12:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh god, you just confused the hell out of me . . . I'm gonna have to read this over a couple times. :Read it a thousand times. And SIGN THE POSTS, goddamnit. 22:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :I see your point. Stasis should make them slower, not faster. If a puker is slow, a twitcher should be just as slow. Maybe they could even use stasis on you. I suggest that EA do something about this, as it looks glitchy. It would be interesting and more enjoyable if twitchers had the same running style as a pregnant. --Sfear : :"It would be interesting and more enjoyable if twitchers had the same running style as a pregnant." What? That defeats the point of the twitcher. :"It is not very logical to suggest that the statis fields effect is ambiguously reversed AND acting on the user" No it isn't, but that's what happens. This is a fictitious video game, after all. :-anonymous Dodging Stasis If you have ever tried using stasis on them, you would know it doesn't work. They just... Um... Move aside and continue running! Here's what I'm saying: Their personality resembles that of other necromorphs, such as slashers. The only difference is size and speed. Does that mean necromorphs are always attempting to dodge stasis? The only problem is that a necromorph needs to have a speed rivaling that of a Twitcher. My hypothesis: Necromorphs always dodge stasis, but they are not fast enough to do so. Contribute to this topic and share your thoughts. :Twitchers are also quite pesky as they are also able to dodge shots fired. Every Necromorph can dodge; the better question is why don't they? My answer is simply; they aren't intelligent enough to dodge.— subtank (7alk) 14:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) there is a twitcher in the seecond dead space!. in the second dead space at the very beginning of the game when you get the stasis device it shoots some at a fast moveing necromorph that at first looks like a normal slasher but when i looked at it closer it resombles a twitcher more than anything! its even wearing a security suit like the other twitchers in dead space severed. but thats the only one that iv seen in the entire game.NecroMatt 23:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) * Aim stasis at the floor. * Use the Force gun. :: Problem solved. :: There is no "personality", that's just bollocks. Why don't they dodge? Because that's how it works, the lower the difficulty, the weaker the enemy, the longer the time that's needed for a Necromorph to do a dodge. :: ::All necromorphs do a "dodge" move when you aim directly at them even if you don't shoot. Same with any other console TPS game, take Resident evil №4 & №5, for instance,you aim at any Ganado/Majini - he does a sidestep/crouch move. It's a fake difficulty stuff because apparently it's pretty hard to aim on consoles even with all this cheating "aim assist". :: 12:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Twitchers are Slashers and whatnot "They are actually Slashers." This is a rather ambiguous wording. By saying they are Slashers you instantly make the existance of a separate article for Twitchers reduntant. Sure they are a variation of the Slasher, bearing similar characteristics. But they are a variation. They are not Slashers. It's like saying a (physical) synthesizer is actually a piano. It is not. The synthesizer is something based on the piano, but each of them has a different set of characteristics. I understand what you want to say, but the flaw is in your wording. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) If you can Revert pages and do everything else and you know what you are talking about, then why don't fix it. And I guess that you did't make the piano thing up, you just looked it up on the internet just to make yourself seem smart.Veryedt 20:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) There's a reason why they are Twitchers and not slashers- the blades come out of their hands and thats where the stasis module it at, so it destroys the stasis module making them speedy gonzales. Why aren't they actually slashers? :Go fight a Slasher, then go fight a Twitcher. You'll see the many differences. Second, Veryedt, we gave you a chance to redeem yourself for that vandalism thing. Don't blow it with that rude attitude...--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Are you threatening me? :No, I am just recommending you cool down a bit. I've seen your latest contributions.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 21:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) possible ubermorphs? I just fought the Oracle slashers and realized how similar in texture they have with the Ubermorph not to mention they have three eyes and are red-ish like the Ubermorph, what do you guys think? user:Stormtrooper16 09:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) There is a close up of a dead space 3 twitcher on (link follows) twitter.com/deadspace, its about a good few posts down. However, I can't seem to upload it. But someone else could... Regards Severed3456 (talk) 17:14, December 3, 2012 (UTC)